


First Year

by subarashiiashita



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: An unapologetic, overly sweet story of Annie's, Patrick and Teresa's daughter, first birthday.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	First Year

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Primeiro Ano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194941) by [subarashiiashita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita). 



> Hi again!  
> Here we are, once more - now with a story about Annie's (the cute little thing you might have met in the first fanfic I posted) first bday. In case you don't know who Annie is, go to my profile and read Fascination :)  
> The Mentalist characters aren't mine (except for Annie Jane, of course), but I like to play a little while Bruno Heller doesn't decide to make a comeback - and it's time, right? I need my wonderful Teresa kicking asses around, Jane being Jane and the two of them being unbearable cute together (and with a kid).
> 
> Good reading! And if you catch any English mistakes, please, tell me. English isn't my first language.

Teresa was sitting on the porch, watching the wind in the trees. In her lap, Annie was totally focused on chewing, with her only pair of teeth, a rubber duck.

Teresa never thought putting up a birthday party could be so tiring, but she felt satisfied with the results. The decor was beautiful, even if it wasn't that sophisticated. Unicorns and ponies, the little girl’s favorites, were printed in the balloons and the tablecloth.

Annie, wearing a tiny pair of pink Converse shoes, shook her feet happily. Teresa smiled, looking at the cute overalls and striped T-shirt worn by her daughter. Annie didn’t like poofy dresses and was a declared enemy of big bows and head accessories; nothing stayed in her hair for more than ten seconds. Although Teresa liked to dress the little girl like a doll from time to time, she was satisfied with her daughter's preference for comfort - just as she herself preferred.

When would Teresa imagine herself choosing baby clothes full of bows and frills? When would Teresa think of herself setting up pink balloons and unicorn-printed decor? When she was younger, she never would have thought of anything like that. But life was funny, and now she flooded her friends with pictures and videos of Annie being cute, in addition to other totally cheesy things a mama bear would do.

Now Annie seemed very interested in trying to bite her own left shoe. Teresa laughed, and the baby looked at her, curious; then, she gave her a bright, toothless smile.

\- My God, Annie, you’re so cute. You’re the cutest little thing in the world, yes, you are.

\- Oh, Reese, thanks. I think you're cute too.

Patrick came from inside the house, fresh out of the bath. _Wow, he smells so good_ , Teresa thought. _And how wonderful he looks with the hair like that..._ Still, she rolled her eyes, pretending to be irritated by what her husband had said. Annie, always attentive, had turned around at the sound of her father's voice and directed her green eyes at him.

\- Where's my little unicorn? asked Patrick to the baby, who instantly raised his arms to him. With Annie on his lap, Patrick kissed her on the cheek.

\- Let's let mom take a shower now, okay? You can go, Reese. We'll wait right here, maybe steal some cupcakes later...

She shook her head, unable to contain her laughter. She got up and quickly kissed her husband.

\- Nobody messes with the food until the guests arrive... And for this little girl, just a little piece of cake later.

Patrick winked at his wife, watching her go through the entrance hall and up the stairs. Then, with Annie in his arms, he headed for the garden.

\- Shall we take a look at the daisies, my love? Let’s see if we have butterflies today.

The little girl was very interested in the flowers; she pointed at them and looked at her father, with a surprised expression on her chubby baby face. Patrick thought about picking some daisies and making a flower crown for his daughter, but that would require Annie to be put on the ground, and he was sure that Teresa wouldn’t be happy to see the baby's new clothes dirty before the party. _But Annie would look so cute..._ Maybe he could make the flower crown later and take a pic of her wearing it – he was sure Teresa would love the idea. Maybe they could use the pic as a Christmas card...

Both were investigating some beetles in the foliage when a black car approached the garden entrance.

\- So, your first guest arrived, Annie. And it's uncle Cho, I think. Come, let’s meet him.

And in fact it was Cho, carrying a huge silver package with pink polka dots and a gigantic ribbon. Patrick was amused by the contrast - Cho, so serious, carrying such a loud package! Annie, on the other hand, was delighted with the newcomer; the little one adored him who, although saying he didn’t know how to deal with children, was clearly wrapped in Annie’s little finger.

\- Hello, Patrick. Sorry for the delay, but I didn't know what to buy as a gift.

\- No problem. You didn't even have to worry about gifts, because Annie already won her day with your arrival.

Cho made a funny face at the baby, who laughed instantly. The girl moved her arms, thinking his antics were the funniest things in the world.

\- It seems like every girl loves you, Kimball...

Teresa was coming, wearing a white sunflower-printed dress, which was totally out of her habit; _but how beautiful she was!_ thought Patrick. Her hair was pinned back in a simple way, but it perfectly suited her face. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her arrive. Patrick knew that, every day, he was more and more in love with her...

Before the couple could invite Cho to come inside, other cars started to arrive. Teresa immediately recognized Tommy's truck and her other two brothers’ cars, immediately following; instantly, she swallowed nervously. So many years and she still wasn't used to her family's chaotic energy - and she felt that maybe she never would. Teresa was obviously happy to share that moment with her brothers, but she also felt, at the same time, a slight anxiety creeping up... She glanced at Patrick, who understood immediately; he moved a little closer to his wife in an attempt to give her some security.

\- What's up, Reese? Oh, you decided to wear a dress for a change! You look beautiful - said Stanley, crushing her in his embrace. When she was finally free, Teresa could see Annabeth in the background, rolling her eyes at her uncle's comment. - Where's the birthday girl?

\- She's with Patrick, I think... Ah, just a second, Stan, I'm going to help the Rigsbys with the kids. Excuse me.

She sighed with relief when her former CBI colleagues appeared with their car at the end of the road, giving her an excuse to escape a little from the suffocating affection of her brothers. As Teresa approached, the flustered look in Grace’s face told her she made the right decision.

\- Thank you, really. I still get lost with the kids... - she said, handing Teresa a colorful package with a pink ribbon bow. - Maddie, please, say hello to Mrs. Jane first.

The girl said an embarrassed "hello" to Teresa and ran after her brother in the garden, eager to explore all the insects. Her mother just sighed, resigned.

Wayne was getting out of the car, crumpling a chocolate wrapper into his pants’ pocket. In his other hand, he held an envelope covered in scribbles.

\- The kids really wanted to give Annie their own gifts - he smiled, his eyes sparkling with pride.

The brown envelope was chubby, probably full of drawings; in the middle, Grace had written "Happy Birthday, Annie! From: Maddie and Benjamin", and the children had tried to reproduce the words with their childish scribbles. Teresa was unable to explain why, but that sight made her feel warm in her chest.

Jimmy approached them with Annie on his lap; Patrick was by his side, and they were both talking something about construction that Teresa didn't know how to define. The sight of the little girl, still trying to chew her rubber ducky, made Wayne spurt a strangely high-pitched "awwww" - but that wasn’t questioned by anyone else, because, after all, Annie was really _that_ adorable.

\- This lady came to invite everyone present to meet inside for the party - said Jimmy, very seriously. - The birthday girl insists...

While everyone started to go inside the house, Patrick and Teresa waited for a moment, watching in silence. He held out his hand to his wife, who took it between her own.

\- It looks like a dream, doesn't it?

\- It's better than a dream, dear. Much better.

He smiled and nodded in agreement. Then, with the confusion of voices a little distant, the two started walking.

_____

Benjamin had never seen anything like that in his life.

The boy stood in front of the candy table, not knowing where to look first, marveling at the variety of delicacies placed there. There were small and curious little balls, which looked very tasty, were totally unknown to him. The chocolate ones were covered in small colored sprinkles; the white ones, with grated coconut; and the pink ones, with crystallized sugar. Used only to cupcakes, Ben was dying to try one of those balls, but his dad had told him to wait until the Happy Birthday was sung. It felt like so much time to wait...

The boy was so engrossed that he hadn't even noticed Patrick's approach, looking like he was having a great time watching his anxiety.

\- Brazilian sweets. Annie's mom likes them a lot... Do you know how they're called?

The boy's eyes widened, startled by Patrick's presence, and he just shook his head.

\- The chocolate one is _brigadeiro,_ and apparently it’s the name of a soldier or something... The white one is a _beijinho_ , and it means _little kiss_...

\- Little kiss? Why? - interrupted Ben, confused. What did a candy had to do with kisses?

\- Good question. I didn't understand it either, to tell you the truth. And the pink one is called _bicho-de-pé_ , or _foot bug_.

\- Foot bug? What is it?

\- It's a bug that likes to stick itself into the feet of those who walk barefoot on the ground.

Ben made a disgusted face, sticking out his tongue; Patrick was amused.

\- But there are no bugs inside the candy there, right?

\- Not, not a single bug. And the sweet is delicious, it tastes like strawberry. It's my favorite.

The little one raised an eyebrow, clearly in a fierce internal conflict. Patrick could see the gears moving in the little boy's head. _The candy looks delicious, but the name is strange, but I want to taste it.._. Patrick was holding himself up to not burst out laughing. _My God, how amazing children are_ , he said to himself.

\- Would you like to taste it? - he said to Ben.

\- Dad said only after cutting the cake.

\- Ah, but there is still a long way to go... Eating just one is not a problem. I'll teach you how to get it without anyone seeing it. What do you think?

Benjamin looked apprehensively at Wayne, who was talking absently to Stanley. He looked back at the birthday girl's father and nodded, his eyes shining. Patrick rubbed his hands together, as if he were a cartoon villain.

\- First, it’s important to choose an appropriate outfit. It’s always better to wear pants or shorts with pockets, but if you don't have one, that's okay. The most important is how to act. You must confirm that no one is looking at the table. And then, be quick: choose well what you want and grab with one movement, without getting too obvious.

Patrick reached out quickly and, in one second, one of the pink sweets was hidden in his closed hand.

\- To finish, leave slowly and with your hand closed. Here, this is yours.

And he held out his hand, showing the candy.

Benjamin, amazed by the demonstration he had just witnessed, took a few seconds to register that Patrick had given him the _bicho-de-pé_ , but soon the candy was already in his hands.

\- Thank you, Uncle Patrick! - he said, beaming.

\- You're welcome. Now pretend you're going on the porch and enjoy your candy.

But luckily - or not - Ben hadn't had time to leave, as Teresa was approaching with Annie on her arms. The other guests came with her; it was time to sing Happy Birthday. Patrick took a step forward and positioned himself beside his wife, lighting the makeshift candle on top of the unicorn cake and starting to sing. It took Annie a while to understand what was going on - there were a lot of faces and a lot of people singing at the same time - but, realizing that her parents were also singing and clapping, the girl decided to imitate them.

A short time later, the cake was already cut and shared. Teresa was serving pieces of a cupcake to Annie, who, sitting on Cho's lap, watched her dad doing magic tricks for the other children.

Patrick approached Maddie and removed a coin from behind the girl's ear. The children applauded, ecstatic; she blurted out, astonished:

\- Uncle Patrick, how do you do that???

\- Magician's secrets, Maddie - he winked - But if you _really_ want to know, I can teach you.

The girl, still intrigued by his mysteries, shook her head in agreement, very excited. Seeing the scene, Teresa laughed.

\- She’s the spitting image of you, Wayne.

The ex-CBI agent's face shone brightly.

\- I tottally agree - said Grace. - The two of them make a total mess of their covers while asleep, and Ben isn't that far behind either, especially when it comes to food.

\- But Maddie is completely you, dear. Even the face you make when you get angry...

Grace looked at Teresa and they both laughed, as they knew Wayne was right. Maddie looked closely at Patrick as he did his tricks, trying to figure out how he made coins and spoons disappear and reappear; her expression was the same as when Grace researched something on the computer, in her CBI days. Although her features resembled Wayne's, her eyes, her determined expression and behavior were exactly the same as her mother's.

 _It was so strange,_ thought Teresa. At times, she thought the CBI had remade itself with the children. Kimball just needed to have a child and then... But she suspected that it wouldn't happen anytime soon. For now, it looked like he was content to practice with Annie. And how the girl adored him! Anyone who saw him on the FBI, with his deadpan expression, would probably be surprised to find him all happy with the little girl in his arms.

Teresa loved it all. Patrick giving magic performances to a dozen energetic children; Annie's disheveled hair and cream-stained face, laughing at Cho's funny faces; Grace and Wayne in unicorn hats, as interested in Patrick's tricks as their own children. She felt that she could live in that moment forever.

_____

It was already dark outside and the decoration had not yet been dismantled, the dishes had not been washed and the gift wrappers were piled on the sofa. Teresa and Patrick chose to leave to settle everything the next morning. After a hot tea and a bath, the two went to Annie's room.

The baby snored quietly, totally exhausted. She had spent the day laughing and playing, and even tried a few steps. Next to the crib were her birthday gifts: lots of unicorn clothes, matching the theme of the party, and many other stuffed animals. The Rigsbys gave her a rag doll in an astronaut uniform, which shone in the light; the little girl had loved the doll, but Patrick suspected that Teresa was even more delighted with the gift. However, Annie's favorite gift was, by far, Cho's: a stuffed duck that was almost the girl’s size. The duck wore a colorful jumpsuit, bow tie and a red hat, and sang songs every time someone pressed one of it’s hands. Annie spent long minutes clapping to the rhythm of the toy's songs; it was now positioned in the crib, at the baby's feet, as if guarding her sleep.

\- She really passed out, didn't she?

\- Yes. I've never seen her enjoy an afternoon as much as she did today.

\- Kimball played with her the whole time. - Teresa commented, amused. – I’m always surprised at how good he’s with children.

\- We all know that, deep down, he's just a giant marshmallow pretending to be tough.

Teresa suppressed her laughter, trying to keep her daughter from waking up. Glad to have made his wife laugh, Patrick hugged her around the waist, bringing her closer.

\- I love you, Reese. And I love our daughter.

\- I love you, Patrick. And our baby. With all my heart.

Teresa brought Patrick's face close and touched his lips with hers, in a tender and delicate kiss. She was tired of the busy day, but she was so happy that she felt like her heart could explode. She felt that she was the happiest woman in the universe, and nothing bad could reach her.

\- We should go to bed - whispered Patrick, without taking his face away from hers. – To not wake up Annie.

\- Yes, let’s go. I'm almost falling asleep.

Smiling, Teresa intertwined her fingers with her husband's and both left, leaving the girl to sleep. On the way, she said quietly, almost to herself:

\- Thank you for letting me be part of your life.

Patrick didn’t answer, but a smile appeared on his face and a thought came to his mind. _I say the same, Reese. I say the same._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you liked the story: maybe I could write a second chapter with Cho in search of the perfect gift, huh? Comment here and tell me what you think!


End file.
